This invention relates generally to a device for use on a film projector for copying films by means of a movie camera equipped with a single-frame releaser.
A number of devices for copying cinematographic films are already known which generally comprise a projection unit and a photographic unit, which are assembled at the correct distance apart for projection purposes. Such devices include a photographic chamber, which may be sealed against the entry of light and in which the copy film is inserted. The individual frames of the original film to be copied are projected. Copying devices of such a type are specially designed units and can only be used for this specific purpose.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for use on a film projector of the usual type of construction so that it can be used together with a movie camera equipped with a single-frame releaser.